An Extraordinary Future
by TheUltimateFour
Summary: Based on the next generation, ermm yeah? read please cause I really actually do suck at summaries, it should be good! and please review! -Zoё 3
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter – And Extraordinary Future! **

_**Hey there! So I know I've got another story about 'Divergent', but I'm completely stuck on it, my friend has helped me a bit but as he hasn't read 'Divergent' it's hard! So I've started to write this, and I will see how it goes, I've got a plan but I'm not great at sticking to plans! Oh and by the way, there will be some song lyrics in here as I've got a specific playlist on my iPod, so the story will kinda relate to the lyrics, depending on how I'm feeling! And also, bits may be kind of depressing, cause I'm the sort of person who writes a lot, but I let my feelings leak in to my stories, and I'm kinda in touch with my emotions. So I'll get on with it now. Thanks for reading, and please review! ~Zoё**_

**Chapter 1:**

***Albus' POV***

"_Blonde hair blowin' in the summer wind, A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand" – The Killers 'Runaways'_

It was a Friday morning when my best mate just randomly turned up for the first time. I didn't hear him arrive downstairs, and I was just in my room, thinking about a special someone. Thinking of how her blonde hair blew in the wind, and her beautiful blue eyes shone when she smiled. No one knew, especially not Scorpious, he would kill me if he knew how I felt about her. Of course I didn't show it either. I just teased her, like her brother did. It made me feel terrible but I had to. Self preservation.

I came out of my day dream as I heard his footsteps on the stairs and saw the handle on my door turn. I could tell it was him and he always opens my door slowly. Sometimes it's to surprise me but normally it's just to add a dramatic feeling. He's very dramatic. I turned back to my pillow and put my face in it, throwing away my 'A History Of Magic'.

"Ello there Ally!" God I hate that nick-name. That's why he insists on using it.

"Alright Scorp?" I ask, not looking at him, trying to hide my face, to get rid of the thoughts of her before I look at her brother in the eye.

"Hey? What's up Al?" He replied, suddenly putting on his concerned-best-friend voice.

"Nothing mate, I'm fine! Just thinking of ways to kick James' butt next time I see him! He told mum that I had a girlfriend at the start of summer right? And she's been fussing over it for 6 weeks! I mean GIVE IT A REST WOMAN!" I replied, making an excuse before he realises something really IS up. "But hey ho, I don't so it shouldn't bother me eh?" I finish. It was the truth. Mum did think I had a girlfriend, but I know that I could never kick James' butt so there was no point reminiscing.

"Fair enough! Hey wanna come to Diagon with me? I pray to The Big Guy Up Above, if you don't that James kicks your butt every day for the rest of summer." He says bluntly.

"There's no point in praying to someone you don't believe in, just cause I do, because my brother kicks my butt every day anyway." I say glumly, jumping off my bed and putting on a muggle top with a picture of a guy called 'Spiderman' on. I grab a hoodie off of the top bunk of my bed and grab my trainers from the doorway and shove Scorpious out of my room. I ran downstairs after him but as I got to the bottom I heard him make a noise of discust. Oh Dear Lord. Rose is here too.

"Ally why does _she _have to be here?" He asks

"Because _Scorp_, she _is _my cousin. She has the right to come and visit us whenever she wants to." I walk up to Rose and kiss her on the cheek, whispering "Good morning Rosie" in her ear before I grab a couple of bottles of pumpkin juice out of the fridge and throw one to Scorpious. I winked at Rose and we left the kitchen.

"Hey mum, we're just going over to Diagon to grab some school supplies. Anything you want us to pick up?" I asked mum. Lil' and Rosie walked in behind us, Rose tripping up Scorpious behind me, ignoring them I turned back to mum and she grabbed her handbag, stuffing the bread she was eating in her mouth temporarily.

"Mmph- Yesh Pleash." She replied, she took her purse out of her bag and placed it between her legs, counting out 18 galleons, 4 sickles and 5 knuts. She handed the handful of money to me and I placed it in my wallet and shoved it in my back pocket. "Get your dad the book on broomstick reparation and get me the top I saw the other day, the white shirt you picked out, in size 10. Thank you darling!" She said, kissing my on the cheek and ruffling my hair like a dog.

I got up with a 'humfh' and waved goodbye with a smile, turning round and realising Scorpious and Rose were in a heated argument in the kitchen. I walked up slowly and heard some of it before they realised I had joined them.

"Urgh you fowl git! Why in Merlin's name do you _always _have to be here when come to see Al!?" Rose spat.

"Oh that's a bit rich coming from you, you abominable twat! I have a right to see my best mate whenever I want to! But instead little miss perfect here has to ruin it _all_ and be here with her lovely cousins! You can see your cousins whenever you want, but unlike yours, my parents don't live near here so it's not as easy to see them!" Scorpious shouted back.

"Guys seriously? Are you _really_ gonna argue over who can see me and when? Rose I love you, but Scorpious is right. You get to see me every day, this is the third time I've seen him in six weeks. Just give it a rest you two and forget for a little bit that you hate each other and try to understand how agonising it is being best friends with someone who hates your cousins guts, and having a cousin who thinks your best friend is a 'fowl git' just because he comes from a family who wasn't friends with our families _before we were born._" I spat at both of them.

I turned and walked up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I heard a timid knock on the door and muttered "Come in", only to see my adorable 11 year old sister with tears in her eyes, opening the door to my room. I walked up to her and picked her up in my big 15 year old arms and put her on my lap as she pressed her face into my neck, and I started to feel her silently crying. I had no idea what else I could do.

***Rose's POV***

"Guys seriously? Are you _really_ gonna argue over who can see me and when? Rose I love you, but Scorpious is right. You get to see me every day, this is the third time I've seen him in six weeks. Just give it a rest you two and forget for a little bit that you hate each other and try to understand how agonising it is being best friends with someone who hates your cousins guts, and having a cousin who thinks your best friend is a 'fowl git' just because he comes from a family who wasn't friends with our families _before we were born._" Al shouted at us.

Wow. I never knew that he was really bothered by our arguing. I mean sure we argued a lot, and when Blondie wasn't around I did complain whenever Al mentioned his name. Okay, I do have to admit that sounded bad, but I couldn't help that everything he did just irritated me! But I have to admit he's alright looking. I can see why girls would fancy him and- ahh! I have to keep focused on the fact that I hate him! Al was meant to choose nice friends, but instead he made friends with a _MALFOY_! A Malfoy of _all_ people. The one family who practically _told _the Dark Lord where Uncle Harry was. _I _won't ever forgive their family for that. Not unless everyone else does, or Blondie proves himself to me. Not over my dead body will I forgive him otherwise. He is, as my mother once called his father, a fowl, loathsome evil little cockroach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - An Extraordinary Future!**

_**Hello again! So I'm on my Easter Break, and I have not actually got much to do and a lot of the time I will be home alone, so I'm totally gonna try and write loads and I really wanna get better! So I know I only updated earlier, and it's been quite a fast one, but I've got nothing better to do, and I'm really into this story right now! This chapter's pretty short compared to the first one, but this is probably the average length anyway! So, thanks and again, please review! ~ Zoё **_

**Chapter 2:**

***Bill's POV***

"_You know I said it's true, I can feel the love can you feel it too?" – Rudimental 'I can feel the love'_

_*3 days later*_

The morning they leave. I can't believe this year that even Louis will be gone! I will miss all of them so much. All three- Victoire, Dominique and Louis. I know it's Victoire's last year, but it's Louis' first, and I can't bear to see my little tiger leave! I won't see him for three months! Three months is too long without my little boy. Feels like yesterday he was born!

"Dad! Papa!" I heard Dominique cry, breaking me out of my day dream.

"What is it darling?" I called from my office, not looking up from my book I was supposedly reading.

"Time to leave!" I heard more than one voice call this time. Probably the three of them.

I ran downstairs with a spring in my step and a sad smile on my face. I turned the corner and ran down the last few steps and stopped as I saw a little grinning face looking up at me.

"Bonjour Monsieur Louis. How are you this fine morning?" I ask, picking up the grinning child. He licked his hand and rubbed his face up against me. Oh the joys of having an autistic son. He always pretended to be a cat or an animal of some sort. I _did_ enjoy it, but I was sure gonna miss it this year. "Awhh Fleur! Can't we keep him for another year?" I cried, putting on my best impression of a whining child wanting to stay with a puppy or something else cute and cuddly.

She grinned and shook her head. My beautiful wife. 20 years of marriage, and three children later, we would be back home with just us two later.

We all put on our coats and shoes and Victoire and Fleur levitated the luggage to the car with Louis trailing behind. Dominique and I stayed behind for a second to chat.

"Dom. Are you okay? You've seemed quiet this holiday." I say, putting on my serious father type face.

"Yeah dad! Why wouldn't I be happy? I have you guys! I am so excited for Lou this year! And it'll be just _great_ that it'll be Vic's last year." She said with a hint of sarcasm. It's hard to go against her word, but I can feel something is wrong.

"Okay, just send me and owl before you do anything stupid promise?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair.

We jumped in the car and headed to the station. Twenty minutes later and we were standing with the rest of the Potter-Weasley's. I kissed all of my children goodbye, Viccy giving a discusted face as usual and blushing at the 'secret' wink Teddy Lupin _always_ gave her recently. Everyone knows they are into eachother. I'm happy with it. she couldn't pick a better boy. But Teddy's in his first year _out _of Hogwarts. I make a mental note to speak to him.

We wave to all of the kids in the train as it pulls out of platform 9 and ¾ for the first time since June, slowly retreating and making our way home for the start of the day.

***Percy's POV* **

As the train pulled out of the station, I couldn't help but worry for my little Molly. I kept thinking back to the day I found out that Ginny was in danger in _her_ second, and now Molly is in the second year, I've just got a terrible feeling something else will happen to her, or at least _someone _in the family. I can't just let go of this sort of feeling, so I decided to remember it was there, but distract myself with work.

The last thing Molly said to me was "Oh for Merlin's sake dad! Lighten up! You're always so _moody. _I wish you were easy like Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron." A father can't forget when his daughter says she's disappointed in him. It's not something you can ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter – An Extraordinary Future! **

_**Hello! Again, this should be up the same day as the first two, if not oh well! I've just realised I haven't done a disclaimer – so I'm gonna go ahead and say, I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter! But I do own a some of the characters to come! Anyway, I hope you like the first two parts, so here goes part three! Please read and review! - Zoё**_

***Hugo's POV***

"_I put one food in front of the other one. I don't need a new love or another life, just a better place to die." – Fun. 'One foot'_

We arrived at Hogwarts after a few hours. Hours which were filled with stories that the second years and up were terrifying the new firsties like me with, I can tell they aren't true 'cause dad told me that Uncle George and Uncle Fred did when he was in his first year.

Louis was sitting in the corner staring out of the window when we arrived, but plenty of us had an idea of what it was like already so we just looked from the carriage, not faces pressed up against the window like he was. I love Louis, he knows that, everyone knew that, but I just can't cope with a long period of time with him.

"OI! Get your robes on Hu! We are." Al called from the next compartment, breaking me out of my thoughts. I didn't start to move straight away, so as I expected, Scorpious ran in and picked me up over his shoulder, carrying me to the next carriage.

He set me down and they threw me the robes mum had packed for me, just as we pulled up to the station. We quickly pulled on the final items of our uniforms and ran out, just in time to hear our parents friend Hagrid shout out.

"Firs' years follow me! Firs' years! This way! No more than five to a boat."

I climbed into the boat with Roxanne, Luciana, Lily and Louis. We made their way in the charmed muggle rowing boats, and soon saw it.

we saw the breathtaking view of the castle itself that everyone always mentioned. Hogwarts truly _was _a beautiful place.

We walked in through the entrance hall and were greeted by Professor Longbottom. my parents old friend. Professor Longbottom had been round our house a lot as we were growing up, and we knew him very well outside school, but now I didn't quite know what to expect from him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you will make your way into the great hall. There you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I will go and see if they are ready for you." He turned and walked into what I assumed was the Great Hall, and I turned to see Luciana and Louis grinning.

"What you two so excited about?" Roxanne asked.

"I like the sound of Gryffindor. I wanna be in Gryffindor. I wanna be in Gryffindor!" Louis chanted. We ignored him and turned to see Professor Longbottom arrive back with the crowd. He waved us into the hall and we slowly made our way up between the long tables. The hall was filled with students staring at us, all dressed in black robes with the usual red and gold, blue and silver, yellow or green and silver. The roof in the hall was bewitched to make it look like the night sky, like it was on mum and dad's first day. I remember the bed time stories all of a sudden and the room is exactly as they had described it when they told us when I was younger. There were tall white candles floating just above our heads, lit with a small yellow flame.

We stopped suddenly and I stopped looking at my surroundings, looking instead to the front of the hall to see Professor Mcgonagall sitting in the headmistresses chair. Professor Longbottom stood next to a stool with a hat on it, and I barely had time to wonder what the hat was for when he spoke.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, and sit on the stool beside me. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted. Let's begin."

He called out several names whose families I had heard of, but I hadn't ever met, finally getting to Lily and us Weasley's.

"Lily Potter!" The hall went silent, just as I had imagined it did for Uncle Harry. Our families are 'special' as mum puts it. None of us know why, our parents aren't going to tell us until we're older.

Lily walked up to the stool, a confident spring in her step like she normally did. She sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the old shabby brown hat on her dark red head of hair.

She looked happy for a while, until the end, when a look of worry came across her face. She knew what was coming. She know where she was going. It was obvious.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

The hall was filled with silence. No one said a word.

Professor Mcgonagall was the first to make a sound. She slowly started to clap, and the rest of the hall soon joined in. I clapped only because I was proud that she wasn't going with the usual Gryffindor like everyone else in our family had. It was a change. Maybe Slytherin would accept her.

Lily hopped off the stool and glided over to the table, just as my name was called.

I walked forward and sat on the small wooden stool, the professor quickly placing the hat on my head.

"Oh not another Weasley. Aren't you all finished yet?" I heard. The hat. It was talking. Well we are in a school of magic.

"Mmm but where to put you? You have a simple mind, so maybe Hufflepuff, but you can contain the knowledge you hear extremely well. Maybe you belong in Ravenclaw? You don't belong in Slytherin like your cousin, but you don't quite belong in Gryffindor. I know then. RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted for the rest of the hall to hear.

The Ravenclaw table burst into applaud. This was okay. At least I won't be in Slytherin.

***Harry's POV* **

"HARRY!" I heard Ginny yell.

"What is it dear?" I called back.

"We have a letter. A letter from Al!" I dropped everything I was doing, literally, and ran down the stairs in to the sitting room where Ginny was sitting with a sheet of parchment in her hand.

I jumped on to the sofa next to her and she read out the letter.

"Dear mum and dad. We just got here, I've unpacked and Scorp is annoying me, as usual. I'm writing about the sorting ceremony. It was unusual. And it involves a big bit of news. You need to brace yourself, because only one of them were placed in Gryffindor." I stared at Ginny with a smile on my face.

"I knew she could do it." I whispered, knowing what had happened.

Ginny looked at the parchment again and continued, "Lil' was put into Slytherin. And I know you'll say it's good, but are you sure it is? You know how easily Lily can be led astray? Anyway, Hugo was put into Ravenclaw, as was Roxanne. But Louis was put into Hufflepuff, surprise, and Luciana was put in Gryffindor. Anyway, I know what you kind of wanted to happen, at least I'm guessing, but please don't be disappointed. We all know they'll be incredible. All my love Al. PS, James and Scorp say hi."

Ginny put down the parchment and looked at me.

All I said was "I knew that would happen."


End file.
